


La Ciudad de las Ranas

by The state of dreaming (Pomme_Empoisonnee)



Series: La Ciudad de las Ranas [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Chronicles, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, POV First Person, References to Depression, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, Weird city - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomme_Empoisonnee/pseuds/The%20state%20of%20dreaming
Summary: Desde el día en que nací, he vivido en la Ciudad de las Ranas, un sitio famoso por sus extraños sucesos paranormales que nadie más, aparte de sus habitantes, puede explicar. Éstas son mis crónicas.
Series: La Ciudad de las Ranas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573663





	1. Sub specie aeternitatis

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
Los personajes y escenarios de ésta historia me pertenecen y no permito que sean reproducidos parcial o totalmente sin mi consentimiento.

Desde el día en que nací, he vivido en la Ciudad de las Ranas, un sitio grande, de aspecto colonial, con casas pintadas de un sinfín de colores diferentes y famoso por su humedad, que impregna las paredes de los edificios y, por más capas de yeso y concreto que se les dé, siempre terminan desmoronándose, igual que si estuvieran hechas de arena gris, pero, más que por eso, la mayor razón por la que este sitio resalta, al menos entre sus propios pobladores, es porque, aquí, pasan cosas _raras. _

La gente que viene de fuera suele visitarnos por los rumores que se oyen acerca de estos sucesos, no porque lo sepan a ciencia cierta, y, en cuanto cruzan la entrada de la ciudad, o de la capital, mejor dicho, el epicentro de todas estas extrañezas, lo hacen imaginando que verán duendes escondidos entre los matorrales de las muchas áreas boscosas que rodean las zonas urbanas o, más estúpidamente, que descubrirán hadas refulgiendo entre las copas de los árboles o que escucharán cosas anómalas, susurradas por el viento soplando junto a sus oídos al viajar a toda velocidad en auto por nuestras intrincadas carreteras, pero no es así: llegan emocionados, queriendo que lo anormal los reciba de golpe, sin darse cuenta de que nunca miran al lugar correcto… como a la pequeña capilla abandonada en lo alto del cerro que corona la entrada a la localidad, donde «se dice» que todas las noches se aparece un alma en pena que toca la campana que pende del techo resquebrajado, sin falta, para recordarnos a los pobladores que está ahí, vigilándonos desde lo alto, o al pequeño y destartalado puente de piedra que cruza sobre un riachuelo y donde «se cuenta» que un músico de estudiantina le vendió su alma al diablo hace tiempo, a un precio que después lamentó mucho, porque, hasta hoy en día, se le puede seguir oyendo tocar su mandolina en ese sitio, con un tenue murmullo que se mezcla con el chapoteo del agua entre las piedras de río.

No, ellos vienen aquí esperando historias fáciles y rápidas, exprés, cuando los nativos de la Ciudad de las Ranas sabemos que no es así como funcionan las cosas. De hecho, muchas veces nosotros mismos estamos felices de ser uno de esos afortunados a quienes nunca les ha ocurrido nada fuera de lo común y que, si están al tanto de lo que pasa, es sólo por las habladurías que, sin remedio alguno, se van dando de boca en boca hasta que todo el mundo las ha oído.

Cuando era más pequeña, las primeras historias que escuché sobre la singularidad de este sitio tuvieron que ver con almas que, desesperadas por no querer acompañar a sus cuerpos al cementerio para ser enterradas, se arrojaban a la espalda de los peatones que pasaban por delante de la iglesia donde se llevaba a cabo su misa de muerto y se cargaban a ellos sin piedad, obligándolos a llevarlas hasta su casa, donde se hacían presentes en su día a día, chupándoles la vida hasta que alguien sospechaba de sus trucos y mandaba llamar a un sacerdote para que las bendijera o aquella acerca de que en la casa de mis abuelos, donde viví con mis padres y hermanas hasta casi cumplir los trece años, se encontró, en la época de construcción, una caja con herramientas de bruja, como un sombrero puntiagudo, un cráneo humano, zapatos negros de tacón, un velo y monedas de oro antiguas.

Es curioso que nadie lo cuente como si fuera algo del otro mundo: al parecer, una de las primas de mi madre —desde aquí advierto que somos una familia _grande_—, estudiante de medicina en aquél entonces, se quedó con el cráneo para usarlo en sus prácticas —viendo la situación de forma objetiva, como haría cualquiera con sentido común en un sitio como éste, donde no tenemos otra opción más que hacer eso— y el maestro albañil, encargado de la obra, _olvidó _mencionar las monedas de oro por un tiempo, mismas que llevó a su casa, obviamente pensando que sería lo más_ conveniente_ para todos, y mantuvo ocultas bajo su cama, claro, hasta que comenzaron a pasarle una serie de desgracias que lo hicieron recapacitar y decidir que lo mejor sería dejarles saber a mis abuelos de su descubrimiento dentro de la «Caja de la Bruja» —así empezaron a llamarla, muy quitados de la pena—. Mis abuelos, nada interesados en padecer los mismos estragos por los que pasó el albañil, las llevaron a la iglesia y esa debió ser una acción lo suficientemente buena para librarse de cualquier represalia que las monedas pudieran traer con ellas. 

Sin embargo, siempre ha habido _algo_ insólito en la casa…

La Caja de la Bruja fue encontrada en el área que posteriormente se convirtió en la cocina, misma sobre la que se encontraba la que, varios años después, fue mi habitación. Y, cuando tenía entre cuatro y seis años, no podía irme a la cama sin sufrir ataques de pánico que me hacían pensar que me volvería loca, porque, todas las noches, soñaba con una niña muerta, parada entre los pilares de la cocina, que me pedía que fuera su amiga y le diera la mano.

Nunca acepté y nunca lo hice. Tampoco me di cuenta de que era un espíritu hasta mucho después, atando los cabos.

Y no fue hasta pasada casi una década de los sueños, cuando mi abuelo murió, que alguien, en una reunión familiar, hizo el comentario de que soñar con un muerto y darle la mano es permitirle llevarte con él al Más Allá.

Quizás tengo un poco de suerte, a pesar de todo, aunque, dentro de mí, lo percibo más como cobardía que otra cosa, una que incluso se da en mi inconsciente.

Por aquél entonces, las crisis de ansiedad eran comunes para mí y todo me preocupaba, al grado de que constantemente pensaba que el mundo estaba ahí sólo para venírseme encima, pero conforme fui creciendo, comencé a aceptar que así son las cosas y que no hay mucho que pueda hacer para cambiarlas, pensamiento que me mantiene a flote hasta la fecha.

Para que pudiera dormir, mi madre y yo rezábamos todas las noches, a la luz de una pequeña lámpara amarillenta, y recuerdo que me gustaba la oración del Ángel de la Guarda porque era más corta que el Padre Nuestro.

Me pregunto si fueron todas esas noches, recurriendo a la espiritualidad para evitar los malos sueños, las mismas que me convirtieron en una escéptica fiel en la adultez, ya que, a fin de cuentas, tengo más memorias de rogar por mi salud mental que por los mismos motivos por los que lo hacen todos los demás.

Paréntesis: la Ciudad de las Ranas es uno de los faros espirituales más grandes de México y esa es una característica que, más que combatirlas, se ha sumado a las anormalidades que pasan aquí —cuando era más chica y aún no me había negado a acompañar a mis padres a la iglesia los domingos, cada tanto me encontraba con una pequeña medalla al cuello, sobre todo en Semana Santa, atada con un delgado y suave estambre morado, que, según _dicen_, te permite hablar con los muertos (y pedirles que te dejen en paz de una cojonuda vez) en situaciones desesperadas. Basta con colocarla debajo de tu lengua. A pesar de que muchas veces sentí la tentación de hacerlo y ver qué pasaba, nunca me atreví, pero en el alhajero que abro poco conservo algunas, en diferentes fases de deterioro, desde oxidadas hasta relucientes—. 

En fin, los sueños con la niña muerta se detuvieron, quizá por gracia divina, y, al nacer mi hermana menor, me cambié de habitación a una doble, junto a la de mi abuela, y no volví a darle vueltas a aquello. Sin embargo, mucho tiempo después, cuando nosotros nos mudamos y mi primo, a quien mis abuelos le heredaron la casa, decidió ir a vivir ahí con su novia e hija recién nacida y ocuparon el mismo cuarto donde yo dormía de niña, comenzaron a pasarles sucesos difíciles de explicar también…

Desde que llegó a ésta familia, siempre odiamos a la novia de mi primo por ser demasiado… ajena a nosotros, con una recalcable propensión al chismorreo y a hablar mal de la gente a sus espaldas, pero fue gracias a estos pésimos hábitos —y a su ansía por ser el centro de atención ahí a donde fuera— que supimos de la noche en que ambos se despertaron en medio de la madrugada al oír a la bebé berrear y miraron a la oscuridad sólo para encontrar a una mujer vestida de blanco, bailando con cabriolas alrededor de la cuna, y quien se negó a irse hasta que salió el sol, por más rosarios que le rezaron —a lo mejor a Dios no le gusta ser incomodado por personas que, a la vez que tienen el cinismo de llamarlo a la desesperada, guardan un libro de demonología en los cajones de la cómoda de su hija... ah, porque eso hacían, al menos hasta que recibieron la visita inesperada, lo que les provocó un cambio de corazón. Yo amo leer. Quisieron regalármelo. Los mandé al demonio—.

Se hizo todo un escándalo —porque a leguas se notaba que eso era lo que la novia de mi primo quería— e incluso terminaron llamando a un padre para que bendijera la recámara y, al final, sin contentarse sólo con eso, colocaron un rosario de cuentas grandes, hecho de madera y muy negro, en la cabecera de la cuna de la niña, creyendo que con eso bastaría y supongo que fue así por un tiempo… hasta que mi sobrina creció un poco más y, endemoniada no por lo sobrenatural, sino por la mala educación dada por sus padres, estuvo a punto de ahorcarse con él. Entonces, decidieron retirar el objeto, ponerlo a saber dónde y, si desde ese momento han vuelto a ver a la mujer danzante, no lo hemos sabido, porque ya nadie les habla mucho, en realidad.

Es lo que pasa cuando una casa se vuelve el centro de la vida familiar de mucha gente y, de la nada, con un soplo de muerte que se lleva a una persona, columna de las demás, pasa a caer en las manos equivocadas y por fin deja rezumar toda la mala suerte, el rencor y el dolor que, por años, se mantuvieron ocultos en sus paredes y que, quizás, siempre estuvieron ahí, desde mucho antes de que las vibras extrañas de las personas la embadurnaran, provenientes de ese extraño descubrimiento que se hizo una tarde, cuando apenas se estaban colocando los cimientos.

Pero prefiero pensar poco en eso, hacerlo sólo en las terribles ocasiones en que no puedo evitarlo, porque mi familia, extensa y extraña, tanto por parte de madre como por parte de padre, tiene una forma casi poética de dejar marcas.

Y, a éstas alturas, ya debe ser claro que no somos de ese limitado porcentaje de gente que, en la Ciudad de las Ranas, puede decir que nunca han vivido sucesos sobrenaturales. De hecho, los atraemos como la carne podrida a las moscas y las larvas de gusanos.

Un puñado de mis tías ha visto fantasmas y gozan narrando sus relatos en las ocasiones más extrañas… como aquella vez que fuimos a conocer a la bebé de otra de mis primas y, de empezar hablando de cosas _normales _que suelen pasarles a los niños, mi tía sacó el tema de un suceso fantasmal que experimentó en uno de sus múltiples viajes a Chiapas, en el que iba con una amiga suya en auto al hotel y, de la nada, vio un rostro, pálido y espectral, asomándose a la ventana del coche con desesperación, a pesar de que este estaba en movimiento. Más adelante, se encontraron con una brutal carambola en la que hubo muchos muertos.

Pero, cada quien sus cosas.

A mi prima, por ejemplo, le da mucho por hablar de aquella vez que, estando sola en casa, se le apareció «El Catrín» —una personificación del Diablo muy popular en éste lugar— y tuvieron un duelo de miradas, ella, aterrada, hasta que el «hombre» se desvaneció de repente, justo como había llegado. No contenta con ese mero suceso, la aparición volvió unos años después y, según cuenta ella, orgullosa, ésa vez estuvo más preparada para hacerle frente —pero, de todas formas, cada vez que lo narra se le quiebra un poco la voz, porque debió de ser uno de los eventos más desagradables de su vida—.

En resumen, cada miembro de mi familia tiene una historia espeluznante que contar, sin importar si son viejos o jóvenes, y, en algunos casos, hasta más de una.

Aunque no somos lo suficientemente soberbios para decir que no nos dieron miedo, son cosas que se han convertido en parte de nosotros, al grado de verlas como algo _natural_ y pasarlas de boca en boca de esa forma que se conoce como «algo que contarle a los nietos».

O a cualquiera que se preste a escuchar. Y aquí se da mucho el chisme.

Yo tengo un par de relatos en mi haber y no todas tienen que ver con sueños donde vi muertos o con mis nervios disparatados. De hecho, últimamente he estado pensando tanto en la primera vez que vi algo verdaderamente preternatural, que es la historia que quiero narrar, desde su comienzo hasta su final.

Y el inicio tiene que ver, de hecho, con esa casa llena de mala suerte en donde encontraron la Caja de la Bruja y que después pasó a manos de mi primo, mismo que puede considerarse el destructor de la estructura familiar que perduró por años, pero quizás ese es un cuento para otra ocasión, aunque todo esto danza en torno a eso.

Como ya comenté, siempre se ha dicho que en esa casa _hay _algo extraño que altera la armonía de todos los que pasan demasiado tiempo ahí. Muchos dicen que es porque todos los de la familia de mi madre tenemos un carácter demasiado fuerte y siempre necesitamos ser la persona con la última palabra —quizás ese aspecto sea más que cierto—, pero los que hemos oído la historia de la Caja tenemos otra hipótesis, así que no nos sorprendemos mucho cuando, ocasionalmente, se desata un nuevo pleito o un brote de insana convivencia que hace que hermanos dejen de hablarse entre ellos y primos despotriquen unos contra otros.

En aquél entonces, lo que pasó fue que mis padres, quienes hasta ese momento cuidaron de mis abuelos a cambio de un espacio para vivir en el sitio que también mantenían monetariamente, se cansaron de las acusaciones de mis tíos acerca de querer quedarse con la casa y decidieron que lo mejor sería mudarnos a otro lugar.

Todo pasó de la noche a la mañana y en circunstancias poco agradables: prácticamente, nos hicieron empacar una tarde y, por la noche, ya estábamos fuera de ahí, sin mirar atrás.

Yo, que por aquél entonces estaba en una etapa complicada, lo que significa _adolescencia y otros intereses muy alejados de los líos familiares_, decidí que no iba a hacer mucho escándalo y me dejé arrastrar sin poner peros y, por lo mismo, no me di cuenta, hasta mucho después, de lo que un cambio tan grande significaría para todos: mi madre tuvo que encontrar a alguien que se hiciera cargo de mis hermanas en tiempo récord, papá tuvo que cerrar las viejas habitaciones que ocupamos en la casa de mis abuelos con candados, porque mis tías, haciendo la misma gala salvaje de una jauría de perros hambrientos, amenazaban con hurgar entre las cosas y donar o tirar lo que les viniera en gana.

Si iba todos los días a visitar a mis abuelos después de la secundaria, era para guardarme en la mochila un par de los libros que había tenido que abandonar en un mueble de mi recámara y llevarlos conmigo a la nueva casa —mi abuela siempre tuvo la desagradable costumbre de tomar mis cosas, o las de mis hermanas, y regalárselas a mi prima, hermana menor del sujeto al que terminaron heredándole la casa. Esa fracción de la familia siempre ha sido la más podrida de todas, todo el tiempo sacando ventaja de lo que no les corresponde, pero decirlo en voz alta es casi tabú, porque entonces es cuando las batallas campales se desatan, así que todos preferimos odiarlos en silencio y decir que la hermana menor de mi madre es una perra sin corazón y, por lo mismo, sólo pudo parir cachorritos igualmente descorazonados—. Cuando por fin terminé de recolectar todas mis cosas y ponerlas a resguardo en la nueva casa, dejé de ir… y también de responder sus llamadas o preocuparme por nada que pasara en esa casa.

Hoy, viendo hacia atrás, me habría gustado visitarlos por verdadero cariño y buenos recuerdos de ellos, responder el teléfono con menos hastío, porque, tiempo después, mi abuelo enfermó.

Respecto a eso, cuando la gente menciona que me gusta _de más_ el alcohol, para mis adentros pienso que tengo de quien heredarlo, tanto de parte de madre como de parte de padre, pero es un comentario que jamás me he atrevido a hacer en voz alta, porque, a fin de cuentas, cada vez que recuerdo las últimas semanas de mi abuelo y el poco interés que mostré por él, me ataca una terrible punzada de remordimiento.

Ojalá alguien hubiera recordado que la soledad siempre lo orilló a empinarse una botella contra los labios y que, a su edad, nadie podía esperar demasiado de un hígado que, en sus tiempos de juventud, ya había recibido demasiado daño.

El día que recibí la noticia de que el abuelo había fallecido, fue un seis de enero y recuerdo que, mientras mis hermanas estaban emocionadas por los juguetes que les trajeron los «Reyes Magos», yo estaba en la cocina, tratando de preparar algo para ellas porque mis padres no estaban, preguntándome por qué no sentía ganas de llorar, porque, a fin de cuentas, es _normal _hacer eso, ¿no?

Llorar cuando estás triste o incluso confundido y ligeramente devastado, como si tu mundo hubiera dado una inusual vuelta de campana y olvidado qué es arriba y qué es abajo.

Cuando por fin lo conseguí… igual me pregunté por qué lo estaba haciendo, después de tanto.

Ese día descubrí lo mal que se me da cocinar arroz. De hecho, no he vuelto a intentarlo, porque cada vez que lo pienso, el recuerdo del potaje blanco que quedó en la olla esa vez viene a golpearme en la frente con los dedos.

Pero el verdadero meollo comenzó con los días posteriores al velorio y el entierro, cuando empezaron a hacerse preguntas sobre el testamento y la casa.

Como ya dije, somos una familia grande y es, también, _natural, _que cada quien quisiera una tajada de lo que, por mucho tiempo, fue el patrimonio de todos, de alguna forma.

De inmediato, mi madre renunció a cualquier parte de la casa que pudieran darle… lo cual fue sabio, porque se libró de una guerra interminable que duró _años, _aun después de que se declarara en el testamento que la casa sería para mi primo, el primogénito de la hija menor de mis abuelos, esa que nunca sirvió para nada más que sacarles dinero y abandonar a sus hijos en sus manos cuando se hartaba de ellos y fingía tener que ir a conferencias médicas en Morelia cuando lo único que deseaba era desentenderse de sus asuntos aquí.

Aunque yo escuchaba comentarios sobre eso como un OST de mi día a día, en realidad nunca les presté demasiada atención ni salté para unirme a las conversaciones en las que mis tíos se hacían pedazos entre ellos, así que me mantuve estoicamente _al margen_ —cuando mi tía, la segunda hermana mayor de mi madre, me comentó que me tenía un aprecio particular por ser «la única que siguió hablándole cuando la encontraba en la calle, siendo que todos los demás le habían dado la espalda por ser la _defensora principal_ del usufructo de sus padres» yo… me hice la loca y sonreí como tonta, porque, técnicamente, la situación nunca me importó lo suficiente para querer darle la espalda a alguien—.

De hecho, por aquél entonces lo único que me preocupaba era que… todos los días, soñaba con mi abuelo, aunque en situaciones muy distintas a las que me aquejaban cuando, de niña, lo hacía con el espíritu de la cocina.

No, en realidad, en estos sueños con mi abuelo, me desvivía pidiéndole perdón por haber sido una mala nieta que nunca se paró en el hospital para verlo —aunque mi madre tampoco me habría dejado: al enfermar él, yo tenía catorce años y había pasado por una serie intermitente de depresiones que seguro la hicieron pensar que sería lo mejor—.

Como siempre, la culpa es lo que más me pesa en la consciencia y toma un sinfín de formas cambiantes en mi subconsciente, así que no tenía tiempo para preocuparme por las tonterías materiales a las que mi familia les daba demasiada importancia…

En secreto, yo había pasado tanto tiempo odiando a la familia de mi tía, esa aprovechada y suertuda, por haberse metido tanto con nosotras siendo niñas y haber sacado tanto provecho de toda la familia, que esperaba que toda la malevolencia de la casa les cayera encima, a ella y sus hijos.

Y, de cierto modo, así fue, de una manera casi kármica, pero, como ya dije, ese es un chisme para otra vez.

Así que, más angustiada por el arrepentimiento y el saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer respecto a él más que tratar de apagarlo de alguna manera, comencé a verme víctima del insomnio, de la ansiedad y, a lo mejor, también un poco de alucinaciones, más motivadas por el mal dormir que por las rarezas de la ciudad, pero una cosa siempre va muy de la mano de la otra porque, siendo como soy, muy pocas veces sé qué pasó en realidad y qué fue lo que imaginé, ya que… tengo una mente muy nutrida.

Abominablemente nutrida, de hecho.

Por aquél entonces, todavía me faltaba un año por terminar en la secundaria, que, aunque imaginé como mi año dorado, lleno de éxito y promesas gracias a que los primeros dos, si bien no fueron magníficos, sí resultaron bastante buenos, al menos académicamente hablando, en realidad se convirtió en una pesadilla diaria.

Mis calificaciones bajaron y, por más que me esforzara por seguir siendo una alumna de Cuadro de Honor, de los dieces pasé a los nueves, los ochos… incluso los cincos, lo que me llevó a una crisis emocional, ya que, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? —Detrás de mí, los sueños y los recuerdos de lo mucho que cambió mi vida en tan poco tiempo pululaban, palpitando como un gran corazón negro, haciéndose más grande con cada latido y amenazando con caerme encima—.

Vergonzosamente, comencé a quedarme dormida en las clases, hecho que los profesores no evitaban comentar delante de todos, a la par de mi desplome estudiantil y, aunque algunos trataban de comprender y ayudar, la mayoría eran perros rabiosos y hambrientos de carne cruda y sanguinolenta.

Joder: _yo _era su carne cruda y sanguinolenta y, de haber tenido la cabeza bien puesta en su sitio, posiblemente habría podido agarrarlos a palos por atreverse a verme de esa manera —metafóricamente hablando, claro… ¿o no?—, pero, el punto es que no la tenía, así que me dejé aplastar hasta quedar de cara al piso, sintiendo a todo el mundo pasándome por encima cual tapete.

Por aquél entonces, comencé a sumergirme en tal nube de negrura y angustia, que me convencí de que no aprobaría el examen de ingreso a la preparatoria. La preocupación se hizo más grande y mi mal dormir empeoró.

—Una tarde, cuando quedé atrapada en una inclemente y fría tormenta, al salir de la escuela, y no me quedó otra opción más que acudir a la casa de mis abuelos para resguardarme, pues mi abuela sigue viviendo ahí, a pesar de que la casa ya le pertenece a alguien más, recuerdo que llegué pensando que podría saludar a mi abuelo, _después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo_, y preguntarle algunas cosas sobre mis clases de violín, pues él era músico, y, en cuanto recibí el porrazo en la cara de que _no, _no podría hacer nada de eso, por el mero hecho de que él ya no estaba ahí, me quedé congelada bajo el aguacero, con la lluvia golpeándome la cabeza y una mano aferrada al barandal negro que surca la escalera de peldaños rojos, pensando… que era una tonta llena de arrepentimientos—.

Me sentía tan apabullada, que comencé a alejarme de mis amistades, a pasar más tiempo sola, meditando sobre cosas por las que una mente joven no debería inquietarse tanto.

Y así de deprimida y ofuscada, fue como llegué a mi primer encuentro con fantasmas, porque estoy convencida de que lo que vi no fue ninguna clase de alucinación —a pesar de que, a lo largo de los años, admito que he tenido algunas. De nuevo, _luego les cuento_—.

Antes, cuando vivía en casa de mis abuelos, la escuela me quedaba relativamente cerca, por lo que bastaba con levantarme a las seis de la mañana, alistarme y dar una caminata de veinte minutos para llegar a la secundaria, pero desde que nos mudamos, tenía que levantarme a las cinco y prácticamente correr si quería llegar a tiempo.

Debo decir que toda la Ciudad de las Ranas está interconectada y con el simple hecho de elegir los callejones correctos, se llega a manera de atajo a _cualquier lado_ que se quiera ir, no importa la distancia y dónde esté, siempre hay un pasadizo que te permite moverte como un gato escurridizo si sabes dónde poner los pies. Los turistas siempre se pierden al querer aplicar el truco… y la mayoría de las veces, tienen su destino bajo las narices.

Por aquél entonces, la puntualidad era una de mis mayores virtudes, por lo que salía de mi casa cuando todavía estaba oscuro y, en vez de tomar el transporte público, caminaba por las calles solitarias, con su curioso aspecto de pueblito encantado, iluminadas por faroles de colores blancos, amarillos y naranjas y con sus sombras de árboles gigantescos en los sitios más inesperados, a veces sobresaliendo por encima de las azoteas de los edificios más altos.

Recuerdo que en aquél entonces me acostumbré mucho a sentir una quemazón en los muslos por tanto caminar, jadeando y con las manos aferrando las correas de la mochila mientras se me helaba la cara de frío y me quejaba, internamente, de lo corta que era la falda del uniforme —mi secundaria era famosa (y lo sigue siendo, diez años después de esto) por su ridícula falda a cuadros, con tres botones en el costado derecho, el último, demasiado alto para evitar que el pliegue se abriera, poniéndolo _todo_ al descubierto, por lo que yo siempre llevaba licras debajo—.

Extraño a esa persona, que no sentía miedo de aventurarse en la oscuridad a su manera, sintiendo que era la mejor forma de hacer las cosas —la yo de hoy ni de loca saldría a la intemperie con esa seguridad, pero, claro, últimamente hemos sufrido severos casos de delincuencia que no se veían hace una década, así que…—.

Mi secundaria estaba construida justo delante de un río, bordeado por tramos de piedra y barandales de gruesos barrotes pintados de negro. En cuanto llegaba al extremo, que estaba cubierto por una explanada de losas de roca brillosa, bajo las cuales se perdía el murmullo del agua —ésta ciudad, hace un siglo, fue propensa a las inundaciones, por lo que, tras la peor de todas ellas, cuando gran parte de la capital se vio destruida, se decidió construir sobre los despojos, por lo que un montón de ríos se volvieron subterráneos y hay todo un croquis de caminos de agua corriendo bajo nosotros en todo momento—, sólo me quedaba caminar aproximadamente cien metros hasta la entrada del edificio amarillo, coronada por una estatua del presidente mexicano que le daba nombre.

Y era justo durante este trayecto, que me gustaba andar prestándole atención al río, a las grandes copas de los árboles que crecían en sus linderos y soltaban sus hojas sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes al pasar debajo de ellas. Era un trayecto tranquilo, silencioso y solitario; me empeñaba tanto en llegar a la escuela temprano, que no me encontraba con muchos estudiantes a mí alrededor, ni siquiera con los que vivían cerca.

Más o menos a la mitad, había una caída de agua que, aunque pequeña, tenía el aspecto de una cascada que, a la luz de la luna y las farolas, parecía destellar. Ésta era mi parte favorita, más que nada en épocas de frío y lluvia, porque en los meses de calor, el agua se cubría de una espesa capa de limo verde y comenzaba a despedir un aroma nauseabundo, pero, afortunadamente, en éste entonces había llovido mucho y el nivel del agua, limpia y cristalina, había aumentado considerablemente, por lo que apenas tomando un giro por el contorno del río, ya podía escucharse el bramido del agua, gritando a mitad de la madrugada, ansiosa por un sol que no parecía querer terminar de salir.

Y fue aquí donde _la _vi, escondida entre los troncos de los árboles torcidos, salpicados por los bordes del líquido rugiente.

Algunas personas dicen que es común encontrar almas penando cerca de donde hay agua, sobre todo cuando se trata de ríos que fluyen continuamente, marcándoles un camino como esos que, en vida, solían seguir.

En México, al menos, el agua siempre se ha relacionado con historias de espíritus que se vieron incapacitados para seguir al Más Allá. Es algo que parece ejercer cierta fascinación ineludible en ellos y, cada vez que se cuenta la leyenda de entidades como La Llorona, se dicen cosas como «pasó cerca del lago tal» o «siempre se le oye por la presa aquella». 

Prefería creer que esa clase de afirmaciones no eran verdad, hasta ese día.

Todo seguía oscuro y, la verdad, tardé un rato en darme cuenta de la extrañeza hasta que un escalofrío me erizó los vellos de la nuca y me hizo levantar la cabeza. Dicen que no es verdad que los seres humanos notamos cuando alguien o _algo _nos mira, pero yo creo que sí lo es, porque aquella vez, apenas alcé los ojos me topé con una cara medio escondida entre los troncos, a pocos metros de donde yo estaba, pero a una altura más baja, prácticamente al nivel del río.

Era una mujer. Tan pálida que parecía brillar con la poca luz que había en los alrededores, de largo cabello negro y despeinado que le caía casi hasta la cintura y envuelta en lo que parecía un largo camisón blanco. Estaba sentada al ras del suelo, con las rodillas retraídas contra el pecho y abrazándolas con los brazos.

Al principio, a pesar del sobresalto que me llevé, quise pensar que se trataba de una persona como cualquier otra, sólo haciendo algo tonto en plena mañana, como salir de casa, saltar los barandales que rodeaban el río y sentarse a su lado, con las puntas de los dedos de los pies descalzos rozando el agua sin darle la menor importancia al lodo, pero fue precisamente este detalle el que me convenció de que se trataba más del bosquejo de lo que hace mucho fue una persona que de una de éstas como tal.

Y sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, atentos de la misma forma que los míos estaban en ella.

Es una emoción extraña, esa que se experimenta al toparse de frente con algo sobrenatural por primera vez, pero, para ser sincera, las segundas, las terceras y las cuartas veces no te ayudan a reaccionar mejor: todavía recuerdo la horrible sensación de mi corazón cayéndose de mi pecho y perdiéndose en alguna parte honda de mis entrañas, el extenso escalofrío que me recorrió de pies a cabeza y que nada tenía que ver con el frío y la retahíla de tonterías que pensé en cuestión de segundos.

Es gracioso que lo primero que te viene a la mente en circunstancias como éstas es que los fantasmas están ahí para hacerte daño cuando, en realidad, hay más probabilidades de que este te lo haga un humano, como tú, porque a los muertos que se quedaron aquí, a decir verdad, parece importarles sorbete si los pillaste haciendo algo raro, como dar una caminata horas antes del amanecer y quedarse embobados viendo el agua de un torrente.

Pero, ese día, yo estaba tan asustada, que me congelé en mi sitio y, como hizo tan elocuentemente mi prima cuando se encontró con El Catrín, lo único que pude hacer fue retarla a una batalla de miradas, como si eso fuera a servir de algo.

Entonces, _ella _se levantó despacio, balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás igual que las hojas de los árboles, sacudidas por soplos de viento que parecía susurrar a nuestro alrededor, y, con los pies completamente sumergidos en el agua, se desvaneció. Así nada más. Dejando el espacio que antes fue ocupado por su esencia completamente desprovisto de ella.

Cuando recuperé la habilidad de respirar, tomé una larga bocanada de aire que me hizo sentir los pulmones a punto de estallar, igual que globos demasiado inflados, en mi pecho.

Seguí estática en mi sitio largo tiempo, hasta que casi me convencí de que no había visto lo que creía haber visto y que no se trataba más que de una alucinación por llevar mucho tiempo durmiendo poco.

Al poder moverme de nuevo, lo único que hice fue cambiarme de acera y seguir avanzando hacia la puerta de la escuela, tratando, con todas mis fuerzas, de no mirar atrás —alguna vez, una maestra, obsesionada con la angelología, me comentó que, cuando sientes una exhalación detrás de ti, parecido a alguien respirando demasiado cerca de tu cuello, no debes voltear, bajo _ningún_ motivo, porque puede significar que ocurrirá algo malo. A pesar de que yo no sentía _nada _respirando a mis espaldas, no quise tentar a la suerte y sólo volví a sentirme segura una vez entré a la secundaria—.

No le conté a nadie lo que había visto.

—O—

Fue hasta mucho tiempo después, en una pijamada en la casa de una amiga que vivía por la zona donde estaba la escuela —por lo tanto, a pocas calles del río—, que, contando historias de terror antes de dormir, supe la de la mujer que vi, quien, al parecer, muchos años atrás se ahogó en la presa, a algunos kilómetros de distancia, de la que se desprende la ramificación que cruza por delante de la secundaria—.

Mi amiga me comentó que su abuela la conoció y le dolió mucho su muerte, pero, lo que más me sorprendió, fue que dijera que era común verla por los alrededores y que ella misma había tenido algunos avistamientos, como la mayoría de los habitantes de la zona.

Y yo que, hasta ese instante, había querido pretender que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación sobrealimentada por los recientes eventos que no habían venido más que a cambiar mi vida de forma abrupta, pero, en la Ciudad de las Ranas, querer culpar a la mente de sucesos que en verdad pasan no es más que necedad.

Después de eso, tuvieron que pasar muchos años antes de que dejara de sentirme culpable por no haber visitado a mi abuelo antes de su muerte y de ir a la vieja casa de mi familia sin sentir un recelo espantoso, porque, hasta hoy en día, me sigue pareciendo invadida por bichos y sombras que ni el más potente de los soles entrando por sus ventanas parece poder combatir —es como si se hilvanara más de cosas malas que de buenas—.

Los sueños, como aquellos que tuve siendo niña, pararon también y sólo vienen a aquejarme de vez en cuando, en los tiempos en que tengo la mente más débil y comienza a pesarme un poco la vida, que a veces pierde algo de sabor.

Cuando vi a la mujer del río por primera vez, le tenía un pánico agobiante a todo lo desconocido, a lo fuera de lo ordinario, que no me sorprendió que el recuerdo de su aparición se aferrara a mí por días, semanas, tratando de empujarme hacia abajo como la muerte de mi abuelo lo hizo, pero ahora entiendo que esa no fue ella y que sólo la culpé de mi propio malestar, porque, a fin de cuentas, ella no hizo más que mirarme y desaparecerse, quizás al notar lo aterrada que estaba.

Hoy tengo una concepción diferente de todos estos hechos extraños que ocurren en la ciudad en la que he pasado toda mi vida y, aunque a veces siguen siendo desquiciantes y difíciles de explicar, he tenido la oportunidad de acostumbrarme a todos estos fenómenos que a nosotros nos ocurren sin esperarlos ni desearlos, pero que otros vienen buscando casi con desesperación, como para demostrarse que la vida no es tan mundana como se pinta en ocasiones.

Todos los habitantes de la Ciudad de las Ranas llevamos a cuestas un montón de historias diferentes, todas ellas cargadas con el mismo tipo de aura y tan implantadas en nosotros, que son como una raíz de la cual también se desprende nuestra existencia diaria.

A lo mejor es por eso que quienes nos visitan no pueden ver las cosas como lo hacemos nosotros, por lo que los espíritus y los acontecimientos extraños se muestran sólo ante nuestros ojos, ya que nadie del exterior sería capaz de entenderlos igual.

Tal vez los habitantes de la Ciudad de las Ranas le pertenecemos a lo sobrenatural tanto como lo sobrenatural nos pertenece a nosotros.


	2. Su esse es percipi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Día de Muertos, me quedé a dormir en casa de mi abuela y a las tres de la mañana escuché un caballo piafando por la calle.

En el 2013, cuando tenía diecisiete años, en la preparatoria comencé a llevar la clase de Apreciación Artística, con un profesor apellidado Borja.

Acababa de hacer una pausa de un año en mis estudios por motivos de salud —en el 2012 pasé por una fuerte depresión que me encerró en casa al venir acompañada de un grave caso de agorafobia—, así que regresar a la escuela fue un reto para mí y todas mis habilidades sociales, completamente resentidas, debilitadas y llevadas al límite: conocer gente nueva, en su mayoría, compañeros de clase menores que yo por un par de años y tratar de llevarme bien con los profesores me hacía sentir como si caminara por un suelo lleno de canicas.

Y Borja, como persona, no me agradaba, pero como maestro, sus clases eran interesantes. Al menos, así empezaron a parecérmelo entrando octubre, cuando nos comentó que, como parte de la calificación final, todos sus grupos tendrían que participar en la construcción de un altar monumental de Día de Muertos, en la escalinata de la universidad, mismo que se ha llevado a cabo desde que el maestro comenzó a dar clases en la preparatoria y es uno de los eventos más famosos de la Ciudad de las Ranas por éstas fechas.

Ya que por ése entonces yo seguía algo melancólica y ansiosa de salir a la calle sola, llamé a mi amiga, Carmen, para que me acompañara a comprar las cosas que necesitaría. No la había visto en mucho tiempo, por mi depresión, que me cortó prácticamente de todo el mundo, así que pasamos un día entretenido, moviéndonos por toda la ciudad, pero principalmente por el Mercado del Centro —el más grande y representativo de la ciudad—, comprando las velas especiales que se necesitaban para el altar —irían dentro de cajas de leche cortadas, por lo que tenían que ser un tipo específico para que nada se prendiera en llamas—, el papel picado, los cráneos de yeso, la pintura negra y los botes donde se colocarían las flores de cempasúchil.

Enfrente del mercado hay una pequeña tienda departamental, a la que fuimos después de adquirir la mayoría de las cosas de la lista de Borja y nos entretuvimos horas rondando por el área de bebés —un placer culposo que teníamos cada vez que salíamos juntas— y después por la sección femenina, viendo la ropa y comprando aretes —elegí un par plateado, mi color favorito, que conservo hoy en día y son de los más bonitos y elegantes que tengo. Adoro los aretes y, desde que comencé a pensar en la ecología y el reciclaje, he hecho más de cincuenta yo misma. Ya mencioné… que la enfermedad me dejó un poco trastornada, ¿no?—.

Oh, pero recuerdo que no todo ese día fue gracioso y ligero, no.

Por aquél entonces, la depresión me hacía repudiar todo lo que tuviera que ver con la Muerte —de ahí la ironía de estar comprando cosas para hacer un _altar monumental de Día de Muertos_— y, cuando salimos de la tienda departamental, sonriendo como idiotas, lo primero con lo que nos topamos fue con una procesión funeraria que conducía dos féretros al cementerio, a unos kilómetros de distancia.

Todavía recuerdo la forma en que sentí la sonrisa escurriéndoseme por la cara como si se tratara de maquillaje lavado por el agua. El nudo en la boca del estómago, la sensación de que nada valía la pena, ni siquiera la felicidad que había estado sintiendo momentos antes, porque, a fin de cuentas, todos terminaremos en una procesión similar, tarde o temprano…

Eso pensaba en aquél entonces y también ahora, pero sólo de vez en cuando, en los momentos más inesperados, aunque ya no veo la Muerte con el mismo pánico de antes, sino con ojos más reverenciales. A fin de cuentas, sólo está cumpliendo con su trabajo, nos guste o no.

Y a la mayoría no nos gusta.

No sé si Carmen se dio cuenta de la forma en que me tensé a su lado, de lo callada que me puse a partir de ese momento o de la manera en que no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en mis ganas de huir de ese lugar de inmediato. No comentó nada y sólo siguió caminando, junto a mí, pensativa, en dirección contraria a la de la procesión, llena de gente vestida de negro y llorando.

Nunca había visto tantas mujeres con las cabezas cubiertas por velos —siempre creí que eso ya no se usaba—, hasta esa tarde. Bajo la brillante luz dorada del sol, el mar negro se veía extraño y contradictorio.

¿Cómo es que sigue habiendo luz en momentos así? Siempre me lo he preguntado cuando me siento demasiado triste, pero al mundo no le importa y sigue girando.

Dos días antes, leí la noticia por casualidad en el periódico y, con la camioneta policiaca moviéndose al frente, transportando dos féretros, de inmediato sumé dos más dos y me di cuenta de que se trataba de dos oficiales que habían sido asesinados en el cumplimiento de su deber.

En aquél entonces, la pena que sentí por ellos fue tan abrumadora como mi depresión, pero ahora que lo pienso… el coraje es más grande. Siempre siento una punzada de irritación cuando pasan cosas como ésas, en las que se pierden destellos en el mundo gracias a la oscuridad de otros.

¿Por qué siempre hay justos pagando por pecadores? ¿Si se hubiera tratado de maleantes muertos, hubiera habido tanta gente llorándoles como a los policías? No lo merecerían, pero el dolor no hace distinciones, seamos todo lo buenos o lo malos que podamos.

Pasamos por delante de la iglesia de Belén, aunque la procesión no se detuvo ahí, sino que siguió su camino y, al ir por delante de la puerta, me persigné, algo que siempre había evitado hacer estando delante de gente que no fuera parte de mi familia, por pena.

Ya dije, en la historia anterior, que mi relación con la religión es complicada. No tengo nada contra Dios o contra un Ser Creador, sino con la visión que la humanidad posee de él o de lo que sea. Y, viniendo de una familia ultra religiosa, desde pequeña se me inculcó la costumbre de persignarme al pasar delante de las iglesias, al oír la sirena de las ambulancias o al recibir malas noticias.

Siempre lo vi como algo tonto, sin sentido y, con todo y eso, lo hago. Y, cuando no, me siento incómoda, igual que si hubiera dejado un cacho de mí detrás.

De todas formas, es una costumbre arraigada en la Ciudad de las Ranas, no muchos jóvenes lo hacen, pero no es raro ver a alguien llevando la práctica a cabo. No recuerdo si Carmen también lo hizo o no, pero al menos no me vio extraño.

Cuando llegamos más al centro, por la Plaza de la Paz, me despedí de ella con un cortón, que espero no haya sido el motivo de que nuestra amistad se resintiera un poco los meses —y años— siguientes, y me marché, caminando hacia arriba, pasando por delante de los puestos de alfeñique prestándoles relativa atención, pero con la bruma que siempre me acompaña luego de situaciones así más presente que nunca, tirándome de los hombros y haciéndome sentir fatal.

Convivir con un estado así todo el tiempo no es fácil, menos cuando cada caso viene con su propio tipo de toxina y la gente de los alrededores no tiene idea de por dónde tratar de empezar a comprender. De todas maneras, nunca lo consiguen. Ni siquiera yo, sabiendo lo que es estar muerta en vida todos los días, estoy segura de poder entender a otra persona pasando por lo mismo, así que me consuelo pensando que cada quien tiene su propia versión del infierno y que sus puertas están cerradas para el mundo exterior… la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sé que es un veneno que se cuela por los resquicios, manchándolo todo con su pestilencia, pero llevo años tratando de que no sea así y, quizás sea una falacia, pero creo que lo he conseguido, de alguna forma: la única que se ahoga en éste vaso soy yo —y, si no es así, soy lo suficientemente egoísta para no querer verlo—.

Los días siguientes, la sensación de penumbra no se alejó de mí y me volví más callada que de costumbre. Entiéndase que esto siempre es un bache para mí, porque, antes de que me diagnosticaran con mi pequeña enfermedad —de la que no tengo idea de si hablaré en un momento o prefiero guardármela para mí y mis fantasmas— y la depresión se dejara venir con fuerza con ella, yo hablaba mucho.

_Mucho._

Toda una tarabilla, a lo Stiles Stilinski o Shibuya Yuuri. Y, desde que me deprimí, cada vez que lo hago termino hiriendo los sentimientos de alguien, metiéndome en problemas al hacer un lío más grande de lo que realmente era o sintiéndome pésimo al decir algo completamente fuera de lugar sin que esa fuera mi intención inicial.

Es un problema. Y, en aquél entonces, cuando necesitaba hacer amigos _de nuevo, _ya que todos los que conocía ya no estaban en la escuela conmigo —y sólo se quedaron personas a las que prefería no tener que dirigirles la palabra, porque me caían mal—, la situación no me estaba haciendo ninguna clase de favores.

Y la oscuridad interna repele a la gente, también.

Ahora que lo pienso, seguramente toda la gente que conocí por aquél entonces creía que era una especie de loca, con la mirada dura y una forma de hablar que —les— dolía.

…Últimamente, cada vez que le dirijo la palabra a alguien, lo hago pensando que son estúpidos, de alguna forma. Y siento culpa, porque no necesariamente debe ser cierto. Pero, en esos tiempos, quizás cuando me comunicaba con alguien, no me preocupaba demasiado por esconder ese pequeño prejuicio.

Así que… sola.

Sola, deprimida y demasiado ansiosa para funcionar en sociedad igual que antes.

Hoy en día sigue siendo un poco lo mismo, pero, más bien… en otro sentido. Uno en el que prefiero no adentrarme.

Sí, la opacidad espiritual se va, pero deja sus cicatrices.

Entonces, siguiendo con los preparativos para el altar de Día de Muertos, que se acercaba cada día más, compré maquillaje blanco y negro, que necesitaría para caracterizarme como una calavera —parte del proyecto— y le pregunté a mi prima, Verona, una estilista de carrera, si podía peinarme y maquillarme para ese día. Dijo que sí.

Siendo la hija mayor de mi familia, Verona siempre fue mi modelo a seguir desde pequeña. Es doce años mayor que yo y, por un tiempo, incluso fue mi niñera, así que, de todas las primas que tengo, conviví con ella más que con las demás.

Si tuviera que describirla —algo en lo que no soy nada buena—, los detalles básicos serían que tiene la piel muy morena, con un lunar debajo del ojo derecho, cara ovalada y cabello rizado, en rulos amplios, no pequeños, que por aquél entonces llevaba pintado de colores achocolatados y cobrizos que le daban un aspecto bonito. Una característica de su personalidad… es que es bastante borde —como todos los benditos miembros de la familia de mi madre, rallando en lo indiferente, algunas ocasiones—, pero eso no le quitó su tajada de mal carácter, ese que todos tenemos y del que hacemos gala en los peores momentos.

Es fácil hablar con ella, porque siempre responde con «Ahs» y «Uhms» aun cuando le estás contando los peores pasajes de tu vida, pero, afortunadamente, eso no te hace sentir del todo mal porque, al final, tiene un comentario acertado que agregar —o lo tenía… antes de que «encontrara a Dios» y, luego de eso, a las «energías y constelaciones familiares»—.

Somos raros, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo encontré una nueva espiritualidad en las _Crónicas Vampíricas_ de Anne Rice y en mixes de _YouTube_, ella, en las publicaciones «sanadoras» de _Facebook_. Cada quien lidia con la vida como puede, pero al menos no cayó tan bajo como para retozar en los brazos de Paulo Coehlo.

Por cierto, dato curioso: ¿esa prima que, en el relato anterior, tuvo un encuentro cercano con el Catrín? Fue ella.

Pero, en fin: mientras acordábamos cómo me maquillaría y a qué hora nos encontraríamos en su casa el día del evento, comenzamos a conversar y terminamos planeando hacer una pijamada en la casa de mi abuela.

Sí, esa casa desquiciada y maldita —más maldita de lo que creí que estaba cuando escribí la historia pasada— del… relato anterior —una frase que, al parecer, se volverá común dentro de éstas anécdotas—.

Así que hicimos planes para anexar a mis hermanas, comprar comida y llevar películas de terror para ver durante la noche. Del Día de Muertos. Y me sentí bien con la idea, al comienzo.

Todo es mejor al principio, cuando no he tenido tiempo de darle un millón de vueltas a las cosas.

A lo mejor debo comentar que, en la Ciudad de las Ranas, el Día de Muertos es un gran evento, así que, a finales de octubre, las calles ya comienzan a ser adornadas con papel picado, estatuas tenebrosas y los escaparates de las tiendas muestran las letras de cartón caricaturizadas y de colores chillones que dicen algo bobo como «Happy Halloween» —en la Ciudad de las Ranas, el Halloween le importa un pepino a todos, porque en la iglesia siempre se reparten folletos satanizando (lo que no es nada sorprendente) la vieja tradición celta del Samhain. Los últimos años, con la llegada de turistas extranjeros que se quedan a vivir aquí, se ha visto a más niños disfrazados tratando de ir de casa en casa el 31 de Octubre, pidiendo «Calaverita», pero no obtienen más que risitas y ladridos de perros furiosos. «Aquí no se acostumbra pedir dulces, corazón», les dicen, lo que da pena ajena—.

Todas las panaderías ponen muestras en sus escaparates de Pan de Muerto, compitiendo por ver quién prepara el más bonito, el más grande, el más salpicado de azúcar, el más suave, el de la forma más extraña, etcétera, y comienzan a planearse eventos culturales, como competiciones de personas vestidas de Catrinas, de escritura de Calaveritas y de Tapetes de Semillas, que a veces se extienden por todo el centro de la ciudad, abarcando desde El Jardín hasta Los Ángeles —calles de estos lares—.

En los callejones, algunos de ellos recubiertos por arcos de piedra que les confiere un aspecto lúgubre, se colocan posters de aspecto viejo, con imágenes de calaveras y aforismos sobre la Muerte dichos por personas célebres, se encienden velas para concederle al ambiente un tinte más melancólico y romántico y, la noche de la celebración, se cierran los túneles de la ciudad para colocar mesas en ellos, encender candelabros y transmitir películas de terror en cines improvisados en estos lugares de aspecto «catacumbezco» —no tengo idea de si la palabra existe, pero creo que no—.

La gente lo disfruta mucho y, por supuesto, también se asean los panteones, se les lleva flores frescas a los muertos y se pasa un tiempo con ellos, con música de mariachi y poniendo ante ellos su comida «favorita» —sin comentarios al respecto: sé cómo suena—. En las casas también se colocan altares a los familiares difuntos e igualmente en edificios de gobierno, donde se hace todo un despliegue de color.

En las escuelas, a los niños se les regala pan de muerto con cajeta de guayaba —nunca me gustó, pero hasta ahora, en la adultez, he empezado a encontrarle el sabor a las dos cosas— y se hacen pequeñas conmemoraciones.

Dios, el aroma de las flores es lo más delicioso que pueda haber ese día y la única otra cosa que podría competir con él es el de las que habitualmente se usan en Semana Santa. El perfume se extiende por toda la casa y te droga, relajándote por completo.

Amo las flores de muertos. Las naranjas más que las moradas y, cada vez que mi hermana trae ramos a la casa para poner los altares correspondientes, me gusta abrazarlas contra mi pecho y hundir la cara en los pétalos… por más llenos de bichos que puedan estar.

Pero, volviendo al tema: hacer el altar fue una experiencia agradable.

La escalinata de la universidad en realidad lleva al auditorio de dicho plantel y son varios rellanos de cantera gris de aspecto colonial en donde a los turistas les gusta tomarse fotografías y esa clase de cosas, cuando a los locales nos pasa completamente desapercibido, en ocasiones.

Recuerdo que comenzamos a trabajar desde temprano, casi desde las seis de la mañana de un viernes, planeando los diseños en el suelo con tiza que después se rellenarían con semillas de diferentes colores —frijol, maíz, arroz, habas, lentejas, etcétera— y colocando los faroles hechos con las velas y las cajas de leche, pintados de negro, a lo largo de toda la escalinata. Ya que éramos varios grupos distintos trabajando en diferentes rellanos, el resultado al final fue variado, pero encantador y, tratándose de clases de arte, más valía que así fuera.

Sin embargo, no pude quedarme.

Por aquél entonces, apenas estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con mi enfermedad y me agotaba con mucha facilidad, sobre todo estando bajo el sol demasiado tiempo, así que tuve que pedir permiso para marcharme temprano.

No sé qué es más humillante: tener que pedirlo o que te lo confieran sin siquiera preguntar el motivo. Volví a casa con esa desazón que siempre me queda luego de rendirme en vez de seguir luchando por terminar la más sencilla de las cosas. Hoy en día es distinto —me encapricho más rápido de lo que me viene a la mente tirar la toalla—, pero sigo arrastrando todos esos pequeños fallos conmigo, sintiéndome culpable por ellos y dejándolos contribuir a que aumente ésta sensación de vacío que siempre traigo dentro, irreparablemente.

Cuando llegó la hora de marcharme a casa de Verona para que se hiciera cargo de mí, me vestí con ropa negra —como pidió el profesor que hiciéramos—, tomé mi bolso, donde llevaba todo lo que necesitaría para pasar la noche fuera, y me adentré una vez más en la ciudad.

¿Qué es lo que más recuerdo de aquél día? El sol. Siempre es el sol. Muy brillante y dorado, cuando algo dentro de mí me decía que todo debía ser gris y azul pálido, justo como me sentía internamente. Es una impresión que me sigue desconcertando a veces todavía.

Y, Dios, la forma en que la blusa negra de manga larga que llevaba puesta absorbía la energía y me hacía sentir la piel demasiado caliente. Hoy en día, evito el sol como la plaga, pero cuando me toca por accidente, casi puedo percibir la formación de vitamina D en todo mi sistema. No es que lo odie, es simplemente que no nos llevamos bien.

Por ese entonces, me gustaba vagabundear por callejones extraños, tomando atajos y, en muchas ocasiones, perdiéndome, pero siempre logrando encontrar el camino de vuelta a alguna zona conocida, porque, si algo caracteriza también a la Ciudad de las Ranas, es que todas sus calles están conectadas entre ellas y, si te mueves hacia abajo, al estar acentuada en una depresión, siempre terminarás llegando al centro, sin importar qué.

Mi favorito creo que siempre ha sido el que lleva a la plazuela Ágora, lleno de tiendas de frutas y verduras: se puede percibir el aroma de todas mezclándose entre ellas y los edificios están tan cerca uno del otro, que pasar por ahí es igual de refrescante que adentrarse en la sección de congeladores de un supermercado —ya dije que soy pésima con las descripciones—. Al final, había una tienda de frituras y chucherías —muy populares por estos lares—, por lo que me detuve a comprar algo para llevar a la pijamada, como acordé con Verona.

Compré diez pesos de frituras de «ruedita» y nachos picantes, creyendo que me darían bolsas de tamaño moderado… y terminé con dos monstruosidades del tamaño de sacos de basura que apenas podía cargar con las dos manos. Ah, esos tiempos. Y, si lo menciono, es porque se trata de otro de los detalles que más recuerdo: sentirme estúpida llevando eso mientras caminaba por las calles hasta la casa de mi prima.

En esas fechas, me sentía idiota por muchas cosas; hoy en día, igual, pero creo que lo oculto mejor que antes.

Verona me sentó en su silla de estética, de esas negras y acolchadas, ahuecadas y muy cómodas para poder pasar largo rato en ellas, y comenzó a ponerme la pintura blanca en la cara, cubriéndome toda la piel desde la frente hasta el cuello, antes de ponerse a dibujar con el lápiz para ojos negro —cuando me percaté de que basó el «diseño» en los aretes de Jack Skelleton que yo estaba usando… me sentí bastante decepcionada, enserio, pero, ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Al menos, me dijeron que fue uno de los maquillajes más bonitos y varios turistas me pidieron una foto—.

Cuando estaba por atardecer, ella prometió que llevaría las cosas, incluido mi bolso y la comida, a la casa de mi abuela y que se pasaría por la universidad para ver el evento del altar monumental.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué acordamos hacer la pijamada en casa de mi abuela y no en la suya, ya que ambas están relativamente cerca la una de la otra, apenas a una calle de distancia, casi? Pues, porque como ya dije —en la historia anterior—, esa casa te llama. _Nos _llama y siempre terminamos volviendo ahí de una forma o de otra, de las maneras más inesperadas.

Ya no nos reunimos por Navidad ahí y, de hecho, todo el mundo prefiere celebrar por su cuenta. Tampoco en otras fechas, pero hay ocasiones en las que es inevitable ir y, quizás, esa vez ella sugirió que hiciéramos la pijamada ahí por alguna clase de instinto, a lo mejor relacionando la fecha con todo lo que pasa y ha pasado ahí.

Yo me di cuenta, esa misma madrugada, que debí pensármelo un poco mejor antes de aceptar, de hecho.

Contándolo justo como pasó, se me hizo tarde para llegar a la escalinata, así que tuve que recortar tiempo corriendo por un túnel —donde asusté sin querer a un anciano que iba con su nieta y, apenas vio una calavera, vestida de negro y bastante apurada, corriendo en su dirección, se cambió de acera— y entrando a una iglesia —la más «brillante» de mis ideas—, con una puerta de madera cerca de la desembocadura del túnel y otra más lejos que lleva, prácticamente, a la universidad.

Llegué cuando casi todos mis compañeros ya estaban ahí, en estados similares al mío.

Y tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que oscureció completamente por fin y se nos pidió que nos colocáramos en fila junto a la barandilla de piedra… para que Borja pudiera dar su discurso de cada año, se encendieran las velas dentro de los faroles negros, y la gente pudiera disfrutar de la vista.

Ésta ciudad es hermosa de noche.

La noche lo embellece todo, a mi parecer. Y la vista de toda una escalinata llena de faroles encendidos con luces titilantes fue maravillosa y podría haberme perdido en ellos por horas, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, pero en cuanto se tomaron las fotografías y otras parafernalias, nos despacharon y pudimos irnos a casa.

Yo me encontré con mis padres al fondo de la escalera, con mis hermanas, Verona… y mi desagradable prima, Gaby, quien oyó de los planes para la pijamada y decidió anexarse, sin que alguien se atreviera a decirle que no, más por educación que por falta de ganas.

En ésta familia, todos nos metemos con todos, pero, cuando estamos cerca, tenemos algo de decencia —y mucha hipocresía— para tratar de mantener las cosas cordiales. Sin embargo, ¿esa gente que mencioné —en el relato anterior—, diciendo que todos los odiamos y pueden considerarse los destructores de la familia y la desgracia actual de la casa de mis abuelos? Pues ella es parte de ellos.

La cosa es que… al ser mi tía la hija menor de la familia de mi madre, mis abuelos siempre la consintieron y se desvivieron por ella, pero llegando a tal punto que criaron un cuervo que terminó sacándoles los ojos —no literalmente, pero muy cerca de eso—.

Y todos terminamos pagando el plato roto también, porque, bueno, toda la vida tuvimos que soportar sus estupideces: Gaby, por ejemplo, tiene un talento para mentir y meter a la gente en problemas, que me sorprende que nadie le haya dado un puñetazo en la boca alguna vez —aunque yo lo he pensado mucho—.

Además, nunca le perdoné el hecho de que mi abuela robara mis cosas —y las de mis hermanas—, para dárselas a ella. Eso la convirtió en una persona non-grata para mí y, a pesar de que es notorio, siempre se las arregla para incluirse en las cosas y arruinarlo todo. Para todos.

De tal manera que esa debió ser la primera señal de que todo terminaría un poco… mal. O diferente a cómo lo pensé al principio, pero, para ser sincera, todo siempre termina muy distinto a cómo lo imagino y ese es el problema de dejar cabalgar la mente sin guía aferrando las riendas.

—O—

La casa de mis abuelos siempre ha sido tenebrosa, construida de una forma que impide que mucha luz natural se cuele a ella y, de noche, es más tétrico caminar por sus corredores, porque tiene un patio interior que permite que la noche y el frío penetren en ella con más eficacia que la luz del sol durante el día, porque mi abuela tiene muchas plantas altas que han conseguido aferrarse al extremo de un tejaban, creando todo un toldo de verde que nos regala más sombra que otra cosa y, al anochecer, provoca un montón de sombras difíciles de discernir si no se tienen buenos ojos —y yo uso gafas desde los doce—.

Ésta hecha por pisos y a un nivel ligeramente más alto que las otras casas de la estrecha calle, así que apenas subir una constreñida escalera roja en el exterior, que contrasta contra los muros, pintados de un profundo color azul, se entra a la sala principal, extensa, y, al final, subiendo dos peldaños más, se accede al comedor, luego, sales a un diminuto patio, donde hay un medio baño, y, subiendo más escaleras, llegas al segundo patio, más grande que el primero, donde se extiende la selva de plantas y alrededor del cual se encuentran las habitaciones. Al fondo, junto a una palmera que está ahí desde que tengo memoria, hay una escalera de caracol hecha de acero y pintada de negro, que lleva a las últimas dos recámaras, construidas en lo que podría llamarse azotea y, de ahí en más, todo está a la intemperie.

Siempre me gustó ese tipo de construcción, pero, a decir verdad, es tétrico, porque cualquier loco podría saltar de techo en techo hasta llegar a esa construcción tan particular y colarse en ella sin que haya nada para impedírselo. De hecho, lo han hecho —hasta yo misma he aprovechado esa pequeña desventaja, pidiéndole, alguna vez, cuando estaba en secundaria, a la vecina que me dejara brincar por su terraza, al haber olvidado mis llaves. Ahora que lo pienso, tuve suerte de no partirme el cuello, pero uno no piensa en esa clase de cosas hasta que ya es demasiado tarde, ¿no?—.

En fin, ese día, mis padres y mi tía nos acompañaron hasta la casa, para asegurarse de que en verdad había sitio dónde dormir y de que no molestaríamos a mi abuela estando ahí, pero ella, en realidad, se mostró feliz de tener gente nuevamente haciéndole compañía porque, como ya dije, nosotros vivimos ahí mucho tiempo, hasta poco antes de la muerte de mi abuelo y, luego de esto, ella se quedó completamente sola.

Con los ruidos, los crujidos y las voces de la casa, claro, pero eso no puede considerarse una compañía como tal y pienso que cualquiera comenzaría a volverse loco estando tan inmerso en un entorno así de hostil.

Pero ese día nos ofreció la misma habitación en la que yo crecí, junto a la suya, para pasar la noche.

No fue algo que me alegrara, porque estando tan deprimida como lo estaba, ese sitio me traía pésimos recuerdos y terribles sensaciones; de todas formas, no era el mismo lugar que antes: el suelo fue cambiado, de la piedra roja a la que estaba familiarizada, a azulejos de una dulce tonalidad naranja y las cortinas que yo recordaba, cubriendo la dupla de balcones con vista al monumento más representativo de la Ciudad de las Ranas, el hombre de piedra con el brazo en alto, saludando al cielo con actitud de héroe, ahora eran blancas y sin chiste, de esas piezas genéricas que se compran en cualquier lugar, cuando las otras habían sido hechas a mano por mi propia abuela.

Es triste. Tener un recuerdo que, de repente, choca contra una realidad completamente diferente.

Pero pusimos colchones en el suelo, llenamos platos hondos con frituras —bañadas en salsa picante, con mucho limón y sal con todo y que ya pasaban de las diez de la noche—, servimos vasos de refresco y pusimos _Edward Sissorhands _en el DVD, porque Verona tiene una obsesión casi enfermiza con Johnny Depp —y, siendo honesta, ¿quién no? Yo he pasado por su carrera desde el Capitán Jack Sparrow hasta su versión más reciente como Grindelwald—.

Vimos toda la película, hasta que la noche se hizo más profunda y, poco a poco, todos comenzaron a adormilarse, pero yo no, porque, _curiosamente _—no tanto, a decir verdad—, comenzó a darme alergia.

Es algo que siempre me pasa cuando duermo en casas ajenas, pero aquella vez, en particular, fue más intenso que antes y no llevaba conmigo antihistamínicos para calmarme el flujo nasal y los ojos llorosos.

Recuerdo que el cuarto estaba lleno de polvo, de telarañas y, habiendo pasado mucho rato acostada al ras del suelo, era lógico pensar que todo eso me había provocado una reacción demasiado fuerte. Además, Gaby apestaba.

Siempre ha apestado, interna y externamente hablando, si es que me entienden, así que, prefiriendo no tener que someterme a una noche tolerando eso, alegué que no quería molestarlas con mis constantes estornudos y ruidos nasales y me marché de la que fue alguna vez mi recámara para pasar la noche en la sala, donde creí que estaría mucho mejor.

Pero ya pasaba de la media noche y me dio miedo, así que tomé a _Abril, _la perrita poodle que mi abuela tenía por única compañía en aquél entonces, y la llevé conmigo, recorriendo el extraño edificio laberíntico al que me había desacostumbrado con el pasar de los años lejos de ahí, a pesar de que antes no me asustaba tanto rondar por los corredores cuando era de noche.

Pero es que hay una forma extraña incluso en la manera en que el aire se cuela por el patio descubierto, que te hace sentir completamente expuesto y como si hubiera un centenar de ojos puestos en ti. Ahora que lo medito, esa casa bien podría ser la versión real de _Monster House._

Otra cosa que debo decir sobre ese lugar, muy aparte de la Caja de la Bruja y las apariciones que asustaron a mi primo y su insípida novia, es que en todos lados hay puertas, a veces, dobles. Puertas y ventanas, incluso en las partes donde no debería haberlas, así que siempre tenía la impresión de que, volteara a donde volteara, me daría de cara contra un vidrio y ahí habría alguien ahí, mirándome. También espejos. Grandes.

Cuando le pregunté a mamá sobre eso, dijo que mi abuelo solía comprarlos cuando ella era niña porque, en esos tiempos, era más barato hacerlo y los artesanos iban de casa en casa ofreciéndolos. Yo creo que nunca dejó de lado esa vena artística que corre por todos nosotros. Yo tengo una obsesión extraña con los espejos, también, porque me gustan, aunque no para verme en ellos. Y en éste momento me pregunto si tuvo que ver el hecho de haber crecido en una casa llena de ellos y otras superficies reflejantes.

Pero, en fin: bajé a la sala, que en aquél entonces tenía un muro de madera que la cortaba justo por la mitad y un par de puertas dobles con ventanitas de cristal corrugado que se podían cerrar y conferían la impresión de estar en una habitación privada, cuando al otro lado del muro quedaba un corredor alargado que, al final… tenía otro par de puertas dobles de madera, apenas a un metro de distancia de la puerta que lleva a la calle, justo enfrente de la entrada al comedor… donde hay otras dos puertas. Lo cerré todo a mi paso, asegurándome de no dejar nada abierto o sin seguro, sólo por si las dudas, aunque no creo que eso sea de mucha defensa contra lo sobrenatural, y, con Abril conmigo, dormida debajo de la mesa de centro, me acosté en el sillón largo frente al viejo televisor con pantalla de vidrio colocado en uno de los libreros, y, a esa hora, en una casa sin televisión por cable o internet, traté de encontrar algo con qué distraerme, porque era obvio que, muerta de alergia, no podría dormir.

La cosa está en que, por ese entonces, yo no dormía mucho, en parte por mi enfermedad, esa de la que no hablo, y, en otra, por la depresión y la ansiedad. Dormir me daba pánico, así que me debatía contra ello lo más que podía.

Apenas dormía dos o tres horas al día y no siempre corridas. Tomaba pequeñas siestas entre clase y clase en la preparatoria, así que siempre tenía un aspecto deplorable que no me hacía ninguna clase de favores sociales.

Mi mente no funcionaba al mismo ritmo que antes y estoy convencida de que muchas veces tuve alguna clase de alucinaciones, pero, al mismo tiempo, sé que lo que pasó esa noche fue tan real como lo que vi en el río, aquella vez, hace años.

Ya estaba familiarizada con la programación de madrugada del Canal 5 —los mexicanos entenderán de qué hablo… si en algún momento tuvieron un estilo de vida tan estresado como el mío—, y me quedé viendo, por horas, un maratón de _Modern Family, _con todas las luces prendidas, durmiendo a ratos y despertando sobresaltada para limpiarme la maldita nariz, que no dejaba de gotear, en otros.

Me acuerdo perfectamente de que, en los segundos en los que me quedaba medio dormida, escuchaba el ruido de pasos en el patio superior al que me había habituado cuando vivíamos en esa casa, un arrastrar de pies que iba desde la escalera de metal hasta la bajada al corredor enfrente del baño y la cocina, y luego volvía a subir para empezar otra vez.

También creí haber oído la puerta metálica del comedor abriéndose un par de ocasiones, pero eso era relativamente improbable, porque, como dije, me aseguré de cerrarlo todo muy bien para no llevarme esa clase de sustos —conllevando el dejar a mi abuela, primas y hermanas atrapadas en la parte superior de la casa, pero me dio igual: iría a abrirles siempre y cuando tocaran lo suficientemente fuerte, ¿comprenden? Pero lo que oí no eran ellas, ya que era demasiado tarde por la madrugada y me habrían llamado por mi nombre, no simplemente raspado la puerta—.

Actualmente, tengo un poodle por mi cuenta, más grande físicamente de lo que era _Abril_, y sé que las pequeñas bestias se sueltan llorando sin motivo cuando duermen, pero el punto es que _Abril_ lo hacía cada vez que los susurros de pasos se alargaban hasta la maldita puerta de metal en el comedor, así que me aterré y hubo un punto en el que ya no quise cerrar los ojos y me esforcé por concentrarme en el televisor, por quedarme despierta hasta que saliera el sol. Y sólo faltaban un par de horas, de todos modos.

Casi a las tres de la mañana, faltando poco para las cuatro, afuera de la casa, por la calle _demasiado apretada _para que más de dos personas pudieran caminar por ella a la vez, comenzaron a escucharse los sonidos provocados por cascos de caballos, golpeando contra la piedra gris del suelo.

Mejor dicho, el ruido hecho por _un solo _caballo, además de sus relinchos y bufidos.

Se me heló la sangre en un segundo y me paralicé, en medio de una de esas veces en que el escepticismo es tan grande que te congela, esperando a obtener más pruebas de que lo que está pasando es real, para ver cómo diablos reaccionar.

Los cascos siguieron golpeando la calle, al otro lado de la escalera roja y por debajo del único balcón de la sala, donde yo estaba. _Abril_ se despertó y, en vez de llorar, se acercó a mí, meneando la cola con ansiedad y viendo en mi dirección antes de lanzar miradas apremiadas hacia el balcón. Y yo seguí quieta, tratando de aguzar el oído, por encima del ruido del televisor, y escuchar todo lo que pudiera, siempre evitando ver hacia el balcón, cuyas cortinas eran transparentes y me habrían dejado distinguir cualquier cosa que estuviera de pie afuera. Y yo estaba convencida de que, si era algún fantasma, podría estar posado perfectamente contra los vidrios en ese momento, escalera o no, viéndome tanto como yo no quería verlo a él.

En la Ciudad de las Ranas corre la historia de un jinete —con cabeza— que va por la ciudad entera a ésas horas, montando su caballo negro, llamando a las puertas de las «posadas» —la mayoría de las cuales, junto a los mesones, se han convertido en restaurantes y edificios gubernamentales, como la de la Plaza Ágora, que tiene un restaurante naturista en ella o el Mesón a dónde yo iba a estudiar teatro siendo más joven, las dos con historias sobrenaturales por su cuenta—, pidiendo asilo. Si se le niega la entrada, se dice que les pasan cosas terribles a las personas del interior, sin importar si fueron ellas quienes se cruzaron con la aparición o no, y también se rumora que la única forma de deshacerse de él es pellizcando a un bebé y haciéndolo llorar muy fuerte.

En ese momento, yo estaba lista para patear a _Abril_ si era necesario, porque, obviamente, no tenía un bebé que usar y el caballo seguía haciendo ruidos afuera, inexplicablemente.

Cuando le conté a los demás lo que me pasó esa noche, al principio, todos me tacharon de loca, valiéndose de mis pésimos patrones de sueño para decir que lo había imaginado todo. Incluso dijeron que pudo haber sido cualquier otra cosa, como un asno que se le escapó a su dueño o algo así, pero, para mí, los únicos asnos eran ellos, porque sé perfectamente bien lo que oí y lo que no quise ver y, años después de aquello, salieron a la luz relatos de los vecinos, que aseguran que ese sonido de cascos de caballo es común por toda esa zona y que, de hecho, ya se han familiarizado con él.

Sólo hubiera deseado no tener que escucharlo yo y menos en la casa de mis abuelos, que ya relaciono con suficientes cosas malas, tanto corpóreas como sobrenaturales.

Ni siquiera recuerdo en qué momento me quedé dormida. Sólo sé que, a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que vi al despertar, fue a Verona sentada enfrente de mí, viendo la tele y acariciándole la cabeza a _Abril_. Me dijo que mis papás se habían llevado a mis hermanas a la casa, porque prefirieron dejarme dormir —ya que estaban preocupados porque de por sí casi no lo hacía y cualquier momento en que sí lo veían como una bendición del Señor— y que Gaby seguía arriba, que mi tía había llamado para decir que ya venía por ella.

Pero, ¿cómo diablos pudo abrir la puerta del comedor sin llamarme para hacerlo por ella? Sólo la persona que la cerró puede volver a abrirla, porque tiene un seguro en vez de perilla. Cualquiera que se quede del otro lado tendrá que tocar, sí o sí.

Pensé que, a lo mejor, mis papás llegaron, entraron con sus propia llave y les abrieron sin que yo me diera cuenta, demasiado noqueada por el cansancio y el miedo, pero, de todas formas, _Abril _habría hecho un escándalo al oírlos llegar y me habría despertado, porque así era cada vez que oía una llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

Sé que no es nada horripilante y tampoco para sorprender, porque en esa casa han pasado cosas todavía más raras, pero es la sensación de no poder darles explicación lo que más me perturba.

Desde aquella vez, no he vuelto a dormir ahí, no por miedo, sino porque no se ha presentado la oportunidad, pero una de mis hermanas vivió ahí un par de meses, luego de que operaran a mi abuela, y volvió a casa contando un montón de hechos extraños que la sorprendieron por su cuenta, porque, a fin de cuentas, ese lugar es un nido de cuentos raros. Siempre lo ha sido y nada parece prometer cambiarlo.

En cuanto a lo del caballo y si venía acompañado de su correspondiente jinete, hoy en día me gustaría haber sido más valiente y asomarme al balcón, sólo para saber qué diablos era.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te gustó mi trabajo, por favor, déjame un comentario :*  
Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
Facebook: PruePhantomhive.  
Youtube: Prudence Hummel.  
AO3 y Fanfiction.net: PruePhantomhive.


End file.
